


Ramen for the two of us.

by EndlessFangirl



Series: Modern SenGen [2]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I want Ramen now, Light Angst, M/M, Ramen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessFangirl/pseuds/EndlessFangirl
Summary: Senkuu's work is making him stressed so Gen gets him his favorite ramen.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: Modern SenGen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892419
Kudos: 97





	Ramen for the two of us.

**Author's Note:**

> Here ya go! A super short and sweet fluff from me to you guys.

Senkuu slumped back into his car seat letting a sigh come out. It had been such a long week with all the experimenting his team had been doing. He was put in charge of the team leading the experiments on a new medical drug. Senkuu had Chrome on his team and made it a bit more bearable but the others were getting under his skin at every possible moment they could. All his seniors looked down on him for how young he was and normally that didn’t matter to Senkuu but it was slowing things down and they had a deadline coming up soon that at this pace seemed impossible to reach.

“If people would just do their damn job,” Senkuu sighed again leaning more into his seat. “Maybe we  _ actually  _ get this done on time,” Senkuu complained to no one.

Overtime after overtime but still it felt they were in the same place they were when they shared. Senkuu glanced at the time on the dashboard. 8:45 pm. Senkuu ‘dinner’ had been cup noodles he picked up from some 100 yen store. Senkuu hit his head on the top of the steering wheel. Senkuu didn’t think it was possible but somehow 5 days had felt like a whole month of work had passed. Between his entitled colleagues and pressure from higher-ups for results on the testing, Senkuu felt drained. Not quite tired but just physically drained. Senkuu cracked his neck before sitting back up against his seat.

_ Buzz buzz _

Senkuu took the phone out of his pocket and looked at the text.

Mentalist: Senkuu-chan hurry home! The ramen is getting cold! ^.~

Senkuu chuckled a bit at the text. It was so like that damn mentalist to pull something like this.

Me: Ok be there in a bit.

Senkuu put the car into drive and got out of the parking lot and headed to his apartment building.

Senkuu let himself inside the apartment and put up his lab coat on the coat rack.

“I am home,” Senkuu yells, shutting the door behind him.

“Ahh welcome home Senkuu- Chan! Now hurry up and get over here. The noodles are starting to get squishy,” Genn called from the kitchen. Senkuu took off his work shoe and slipped on some slippers and made his way to the kitchen. Gen was dressed in a purple sweater tucked into his jeans.

“Gezz Senkuu-chan you look like a wreck,” Gen pointed out with a playful grin.

“Hmmh? This coming from the guy who still had a bit of smeared makeup on his cheek?” Senkuu asked

“What? I do?” Gen panicked whipping his face before he remembered he didn’t have any makeup on “Oh come one Senkuu chan that was Ude-rayy,”

“Ya I know,” Senkuu replied, enjoying teasing his boyfriend a bit.

Senkuu lightly places a kiss on Gen’s cheek before opening up the ramen in the take out bowl. Senkuu’s favorite. Tonkotsu ramen with diced green onion, fishcakes, bean sprouts, pork, and seaweed on the side of the bowl.

“Thank you for the food!” Senkuu and Gen said in unison before chowing down on the ramen.

The warmth of the broth felt like it was washing away some of Senkuu's leftover stress.

“Hmm the noodles are different than the normal ones,” Senkuu pointed out.

“Oh ya. There was a new place that opened up near the theater so I wanted to try it out,” Gen replied. “I am guessing by that smile you like it?”

“Ehhh, it’s ok,” Senkuu said but his big grin gave away his true feelings.

“That’s good. You were so stressed this week some ramen could do you some good,” Gen smiled before taking another sip of his ramen.

“Ya. This is exactly what I needed right now. Thanks, Gen,” Senkuu thanked.

“No problem Senkuu-chan,” Gen chirped. “But next time you’re paying for dinner~” Gen sang

“Kuku oh you’re evil mentalist,” Senkuu cackled.

“Oh you love me~,” Gen hummed into his spoon, pecking one eye open.

**Author's Note:**

> I want ramen now dang it!  
> If it's your first time reading my work Hello! I am Endless and I am mainly a Dr. Stone Sengen fluff writer.  
> For updates on My writings or art,  
> Twitter :@Endlessao3.  
> Tumblr :@endlessfangirlao3


End file.
